Завороженные
by ManyVel
Summary: A translation of "Ensorcelled" by cupid-painted-blind. Катара понимает, что одного предназначения для счастья мало, и пытается найти свой собственный путь в жизни. Бесстыдная и беззастенчивая Зутара.


Перевод фанфика "Ensorcelled", автор — cupid-painted-blind [ ~/s/6753645/1/Ensorcelled ]  
Перевод выполнен для команды fandom Avatar 2015 на FK-2015. Бета нагината.  
В качестве эпиграфов использованы слова из песни "Drumming Song" Florence + the Machine.

* * *

 **Завороженные**

* * *

Сложно сказать, когда именно всё началось. Шёл пятый год правления Зуко, Катара устала от странствий: хотелось взять перерыв, _остановиться_ где-нибудь на время — но оказалось, что в Южном Племени Воды она больше не ощущает себя как дома, Южный Храм Воздуха слишком уж наводнён призраками, а Ба Синг Се навевает чересчур много воспоминаний. В конечном итоге она очутилась в столице Страны Огня, пожала плечами в ответ на удивление её Хозяина и поинтересовалась, не найдётся ли у него комнаты, куда она могла бы беззастенчиво вселиться. Оглядываясь назад, Катара могла бы сказать, что начало всему было положено именно тогда, но на самом деле это случилось гораздо раньше.

Это были долгие пять лет, и настал момент, когда её посетило горькое, но предельно простое прозрение: она не была счастлива. Аанг — был. На самом деле, он был настолько беззаветно счастлив, что это заставляло сердце Катары болезненно сжиматься в груди, — но о себе она не могла сказать того же. Скитаться по свету в бесконечной погоне за магами воздуха и миром во всём мире оказалось изматывающим и скучным занятием, и её душа жаждала чего-то помимо постоянных поисков.

Ей хотелось _найти_ , но была одна проблема: она не знала, что именно пытается отыскать. Поэтому она сказала, что проведёт некоторое время в Стране Огня: составит компанию Зуко и заодно убедится, что тот по случайности не пустит весь мир под откос, — и постаралась не вздрогнуть, когда Аанг поцеловал её на прощание. В последнее время это случалось всё чаще: и поцелуи, и её нервная реакция на них. Она знала, что Аанг готов сделать следующий шаг, сдвинуть их отношения с той точки, на которой они простаивали последние пять лет, но она сама… она была не готова.

Реальных причин для _отказа_ у Катары не было (голос отца в её голове всё настойчивее увещевал, что пора бы уже остепениться и выйти замуж), если не считать того, что Аанг попросту не _привлекал_ её — точнее привлекал недостаточно для того, чтобы... для _этого_.

Помимо желания убедиться, что Зуко не наделает глупостей, Катара лелеяла надежду, что недолгая разлука с Аангом поможет вспомнить, как ей в действительности нравились эти поцелуи и насколько она хотела дальнейшего развития отношений.

В конце концов, расстояние укрепляет чувства.

Ведь так?

* * *

 _there's a drumming noise inside my head  
and it starts when you're around_

в моей голове звучит бой барабана,  
он начинает раздаваться, когда ты рядом

* * *

На следующий же день после того, как Аанг покинул Страну Огня, Катару посетила мысль, что она совершила ошибку. Она проснулась до обидного рано, настолько изнемогая от жары, что впору было поверить, будто она действительно тает, — и обнаружила, что ей совершенно нечем заняться. Поэтому она побрела вниз, где располагались дворцовые кухни, нечаянно напугала служанку и собрала фруктов себе на завтрак, лениво размышляя, как же ей распорядиться своим временем теперь, когда она здесь.

Спустя три часа и одну добровольно-принудительную экскурсию, проведённую той самой перепуганной служанкой, Катара вновь очутилась перед дверью собственной комнаты — изнемогающая от скуки, сонная и более несчастная, чем за всё время странствий с Аангом.

Вот тут-то она и наткнулась на растрепанного Зуко, пытавшегося скрыться от в конец раздраженного старикашки, который, по всей видимости, полагал, что тот задолжал ему денег или земельный надел.

— Я и сам не знаю, — признался Зуко, прислонившись к стене и тяжело дыша. — Он всё никак не определится. По-моему, он сумасшедший.

— Так выкини его из дворца — и всех дел, — предложила Катара, как нечто само собой разумеющееся, на что Зуко ответил сердитым взглядом.

— Думаешь, я не пытался? Он был генералом во времена правления моего деда. Если я выставлю его за дверь, на меня ополчится полстраны.

— Да, проблема… — задумчиво протянула она на бегу, пытаясь угнаться за Зуко, который вновь сорвался с места, заслышав шаркающие шаги. — Но почему ты от него бегаешь?

— Поверь, ты не хочешь этого знать, — пробормотал Зуко, подталкивая её в сторону своего личного кабинета. — Сюда, он не сможет войти без моего разрешения — а я… — он повысил голос так, чтобы его слышала охрана. — Я запрещаю. Слышите? Никому не позволено сюда входить.

— Так точно, мой лорд, — охранник подавил смешок. Катара — к тому времени раздраженная и сонная — получила огромное наслаждение от практически девчачьего взвизга, который издал бедняга, когда она шлёпнула его поперёк груди водяным хлыстом.

— Зачем ты это сделала? — спросил Зуко, прикрыв лицо ладонью, когда они оказались внутри.

— Он над тобой смеялся, — она пожала плечами.

— И тебя это задело, потому что?..

— О… это был долгий день.

Он растерянно моргнул:

— Сейчас же девять утра.

— Вот именно, — парировала Катара и направилась к удобному на вид креслу, которое она углядела между двух переполненных книжных полок, с намереньем в изнеможении на нём растянуться. Однако книги и свитки отвлекли её по дороге. Кто бы мог подумать, что Зуко любит читать? — О чём они? — рассеяно спросила она, пробегая пальцами по плотному, отделанному кожей корешку, с которого практически полностью стерлось название. Зуко подошёл.

— Просто старые бумаги и книги, — ответил он безразлично. — Большинство из них были здесь, сколько я себя помню.

С превеликой осторожностью Катара сняла с полки толстый том и принялась изучать обложку:

— А эта о чём? Тут не написано…

— Эта… — он заглянул ей через плечо и оказался так близко, что она смогла ощутить исходящий от него едва уловимый аромат: пряный, невольно заставляющий сердце биться где-то в горле. Протянув руку, Зуко открыл книгу и мягко рассмеялся. — Это «Тысяча и одна ночь», — сказал он, улыбаясь. — Думаю, тебе бы понравилась.

— Ты её читал? — голос Катары выдавал удивление, потому что, чего скрывать, книга была толще её ноги.

Зуко отстранился и смерил её недовольным взглядом, так что она против воли смутилась.

— Что в этом удивительного? — спросил он с укором и скрестил руки на груди. — Я читаю.

— Я просто… — Катара попыталась разогнать странный туман, воцарившийся в мыслях, и подобрать слова, которые могли бы исправить ситуацию. — Не думала, что тебе хватает времени. Особенно на что-то столь длинное.

Зуко слегка расслабился и пожал плечами.

— Большую часть ночи я предоставлен сам себе, — сказал он, и в воздухе повисла неозвученная причина: теперь, когда мы с Мэй расстались… _снова_. — Чтение помогает мне заснуть. Кроме того, эта книга мне действительно нравится, — добавил он немного застенчиво.

Катара внезапно представила, как Зуко украдкой таскает с собой этот огромный древний фолиант, норовя в течение дня ускользнуть почитать в укромном месте, или прячет его под стулом, чтобы читать во время скучных заседаний совета. Она прыснула.

— Что? — в тоне Зуко вновь прорезались укоризненные нотки.

— Нет, ничего, — ответила она, смеясь. — Правда, ничего такого. Расскажи мне, о чём она.

— Не думаю, что должен, — откликнулся он язвительно. Катара гордо вздёрнула нос.

— Что ж, _отлично_ , — фыркнула она, всё ещё пытаясь сдержать смех. — Тогда мне всего лишь придётся позаимствовать её и прочитать самой.

Зуко закатил глаза.

* * *

 _i swear that you could hear it  
it makes such an almighty sound_

готова поклясться, ты мог бы его услышать,  
ведь этот звук настолько силён

* * *

Той же ночью она принялась за чтение и обнаружила, что книга _действительно_ была захватывающей. Ей в самом деле понравилась Шахерезада, её смекалка, хотя и возникали определённые сомнения в том, насколько мудрым был выбор некоторых историй, которые она рассказывала склонному к социопатии царю. Будь Катара на её месте, она бы, скорее всего, рассказывала лишь счастливые и радостные истории, в которых все выживали, искренне влюблялись и _не убивали_ своих жён — никогда.

Тем не менее, Катара поняла, почему эта книга так нравилась Зуко: в ней было так много разных историй, и тем они были похожи — в случае Зуко тоже порой создавалось впечатление, что это тысяча разных людей, собранных в одном человеке. Девушке было интересно, какая история его любимая, хотя, пожалуй, она догадывалась.

— Об Ала ад-Дине или о багдадце, который увидел сон? — предположила она, сидя на письменном столе в его личном кабинете — снова.

Зуко даже не удосужился оторвать взгляд от законопроекта, который читал.

— Уже так далеко продвинулась? — он задал вопрос, но на самом деле не переключил своё внимание на девушку. За две недели, что Катара была здесь, он успел привыкнуть к её присутствию и смириться с тем фактом, что её вторжение в его жизнь состоится независимо от его мнения и желания. Скрестив ноги в позу полулотоса, Катара откинулась назад, изучая законопроект, который он просматривал.

— Я быстро читаю, — ответила она беззаботно и указала на подпункт, отпечатанный более мелким шрифтом. — Они пытаются тебя надуть.

— Знаю, — Зуко скорчил кислую мину. — Но если я отклоню это предложение, они представят всё так, будто я тиран.

— Заставь их его переписать, — предложила Катара. — Или подними этот вопрос на завтрашнем собрании и одобри на своих условиях.

Зуко склонил голову набок.

— Может сработать, — пробормотал он и откинулся в кресле. — Значит, ты уже прочла рассказ о багдадце, который увидел сон?

— Угу, — кивнула Катара и, заметив выражение его лица, продолжила: — А чем мне _ещё_ заняться? Если я не надоедаю тебе тут, то сижу в своей комнате и читаю. Не сказать, что я веду здесь активную общественную жизнь.

В ответ на это Зуко откровенно расхохотался:

— О, прости, мне так жаль, что бесцельная беготня в компании твоего парня более интересна для тебя, чем высший свет Страны Огня.

«Я этого не говорила», — подумала Катара, но лишь закатила глаза.

— Знаешь, я почему-то была уверена, что здесь должны быть приёмы и общественные собрания. Наверное, мне врали.

Зуко поднял бровь:

— От кого ты это слышала? От Тай Ли?

— Возможно.

— Это всё объясняет, — он скрестил руки на груди. — Тай Ли не пропускает ни одной вечеринки, где бы та ни проходила и кто бы ни был организатором: правящая династия или портовые шлюхи. Если отправишься развлекаться в её сомнительном обществе, тогда да, конечно, новая компания каждый час будет обеспечена.

Катара сморщила нос:

— Пожалуй, это не мой любимый способ времяпрепровождения.

— Сомневаюсь, что подобное времяпрепровождение может прийтись по вкусу хоть кому-то, кроме самой Тай Ли, — добавил Зуко, проводя рукой по волосам. Он приобрел привычку распускать их из пучка всякий раз, как бывал один или наедине с ней — у Катары создалось впечатление, что в последнее время ему не слишком нравилось забирать волосы наверх. Казалось, он пытался, насколько возможно, отгородиться от всего, напоминающего об отце: коротко стригся, был гладко выбрит, носил простую одежду вместо полагающихся ему по статусу изысканных одеяний и отказывался разжигать гигантскую огненную завесу, скрывавшую Хозяина Огня во время официальных приёмов. Это работало лишь отчасти: она видела изображения Озая и изредка его самого, поэтому не могла отрицать тот очевидный факт, что Зуко был внешне очень похож на отца.

За исключением шрама.

На протяжении прошедших лет Катара несколько раз подумывала предложить Зуко посетить Оазис Духов, чтобы проверить, получится ли у неё излечить его, но сейчас ей в голову пришла мысль, что лучше оставить всё как есть. Этот шрам был символом того, кем Зуко являлся; того, как далеко он смог зайти; выделял его из серой массы знати Страны Огня, которая никак не пострадала во время войны. Шрам делал Зуко более человечным как в глазах народа огня, так и всего остального мира. В определённом смысле можно было сказать: хорошо, что он был.

— И всё-таки, — Катара прекрасно почувствовала резкую смену атмосферы, но не была уверена, как следует поступить. — Которая из них? Об Ала ад-Дине или о багдадце, который увидел сон? — она спросила, но уже заранее знала ответ.

— О багдадце, — ответил Зуко и едва заметно улыбнулся. — То, что он искал, всё время было прямо у него под ногами, но если бы он не потерял всё, то никогда бы об этом не узнал.

— Да, мне она тоже понравилась, — прошептала Катара.

* * *

 _there's a drumming noise inside my head  
and it throws me to the ground_

в моей голове раздаётся бой барабана  
и он сбивает меня с ног

* * *

Катара вовсе не собиралась пробираться в комнату Зуко.

Она обнаружила потайной ход совершенно случайно. Наводя порядок в комнате и одновременно продолжая читать, она совершенно увлеклась историей о Синдбаде, споткнулась, влетела головой вперёд прямиком в стену рядом с платяным шкафом и тут услышала громкий скрежет — и поняла, что дворец скрывает больше тайн, чем она полагала изначально. Через несколько минут усердного толкания стало ясно, что просто так сдвинуть шкаф не выйдет, хотя ей и удалось стронуть его с места буквально на миллиметр — достаточно, чтобы ощутить лёгкое дуновение воздуха из открывшегося тайного прохода.

Катара оглянулась по сторонам, и её взгляд упал на очаровательный цветочный букет, который прислал ей один скользкий тип (по-видимому, пребывающий в уверенности, что данный жест заставит её забыть об Аанге и без памяти рухнуть в его объятья). Она вздохнула. Цветы и впрямь были прекрасны несмотря на то, что одна мысль о подарившем их человеке вызывала у неё омерзение, — однако, что уж тут скрывать, её любопытство _не будет_ удовлетворено до тех пор, пока тайный ход не исследован. Поэтому цветами придётся пожертвовать.

Катара извлекла воду из цветов и, не обращая внимания на унылую бурую шелуху, в которую они превратились, создала под шкафом тонкий слой льда, который позволил отодвинуть тот в сторону настолько, что она смогла пробраться вперед.

Вот так она и оказалась в комнате Зуко: ход вёл туда без поворотов и ответвлений, прямиком в покои Хозяина Огня (Катара пришла к выводу, что её собственная комната предназначалась _Хозяйке_ Огня, иначе какой был смысл в подобном проходе). Когда она открыла ход, Зуко в комнате не было, но шум из ванной давал понять, что он там, и это вновь разожгло в ней озорную жилку.

Скользнув за балдахин кровати и едва сдерживая смех, Катара притаилась в ожидании момента, когда Зуко войдёт в комнату, чтобы выскочить и напугать его _до полусмерти_. Он её просто прибьёт, и — _о, да!_ — оно того стоит. Наконец, после показавшегося бесконечным ожидания, дверь ванной комнаты распахнулась.

— Ааага! — возопила Катара, выпрыгивая из-за занавески. Зуко _взвизгнул_ — другого слова просто не было, — споткнулся, отшатываясь назад, каким-то чудом сохранил равновесие, сдёрнул со стены свои палаши и единым слитным движением скользнул к ней, собираясь защищаться. Несколько секунд ему потребовалось на то, чтобы узнать её, после чего он опустил приставленные к её горлу клинки, заливаясь краской и с трудом переводя дух.

— _Какого_ , задери тебя… Что ты… _Как_? — попытался он выдать что-то связное, но Катара не могла прекратить смеяться.

— Ты визжа-а-ал! — простонала она, подвывая. — Как девчонка!

Зуко бросил на неё сердитый взгляд и повесил палаши обратно на стену. Только в этот момент до Катары дошло, что на нём нет рубашки, а кожа и волосы влажные — очевидно, он только что принимал ванну. Кровь прилила к её лицу.

— Знаешь ли, я мог тебя убить.

— Но не убил же, — возразила она, не вполне отдышавшись; он скрестил руки на груди.

— Как ты вообще сюда попала? — спросил Зуко, всё ещё хмурясь. Катара указала на стену, где так и зиял открытый проход.

— Ты поселил меня в комнатах Хозяйки Огня, не так ли?

Складка, залегшая между бровей Зуко, постепенно разгладилась, пока он осмысливал полученную информацию.

— Да, — проговорил он медленно, слегка побледнев. — Но я не знал, что там есть… гхм.

Катара попыталась вновь рассмеяться, но на сей раз смех вышел нервным. И почему эта идея показалось ей хорошей? Она была в комнате Зуко — на его _кровати_! — и он только что вышел из ванной, но, по крайней мере, на нём были штаны, однако он был без рубашки, а она уже переоделась ко сну, и это была глупая идея, и, _милостивые духи_ , она отсюда чувствовала аромат его мыла — тот самый пряный аромат, что заставлял её сердце лихорадочно биться, а мозг — отключаться, и... И...

— Ладно-ладно, — раздраженно рыкнул Зуко, махнув рукой в её сторону. — Повеселилась, а теперь возвращайся в свою комнату.

Катара подумала, что это последнее, чего ей хочется.

— Пытаешься от меня избавиться? — спросила она, уперев руки в бока. Зуко кашлянул.

— Нет! В смысле… Я просто… — Он взъерошил волосы и вздохнул. — Ты пришла сюда только для того, чтобы меня напугать? — спросил он, явно пытаясь сменить тему.

— Я хотела узнать, куда ведёт ход, — честно призналась Катара. — Когда я поняла, что это твоя комната, _тогда_ я решила тебя напугать.

— Как по-взрослому, — съязвил Зуко; она ухмыльнулась.

— О, взбодрись, ворчун! — сказала она, подпрыгивая на его и впрямь удобной кровати. Зуко вновь прочистил горло.

— Я не ворчун.

Катара фыркнула.

— Ты самый ворчливый ворчун в мире, — возразила она и просияла. — Это ничего, мы всё равно тебя любим.

Он закатил глаза:

— Выходит, ты решила, что доставать меня весь день напролёт — уже недостаточно?

Катара резко прекратила подпрыгивать на кровати; улыбка на её лице потухла. Его в самом деле так раздражало её присутствие?

— Я… — начала она, внезапно чувствуя, будто из неё выпустили воздух. Конечно, он постоянно выходил из себя, называл её маленькой надоедливой мартышкой, но никогда не прогонял и не пытался запретить ей приходить, поэтому она решила, что всё это — только слова. Но что если это было не так? Что если ему действительно не нравилось её общество? Может, он и правда не хотел, чтобы она врывалась в его кабинет и помогала разбирать скучные бумаги? Что если… это было так? — Прости, — сказала она тихо, сползая с кровати.

— Я не имел в виду… — воскликнул Зуко, ловя её за руку. — Я не… Тебе не обязательно уходить.

— Я не хотела тебе досаждать, — пробормотала Катара, пытаясь выдернуть руку из его захвата.

— О нет, хотела, — он попытался разрядить обстановку, но это не слишком сработало. Он вздохнул. — Я не должен был так говорить. Ты не докучаешь мне. В смысле, докучаешь, но… — он резко выпустил её руки и раздраженно выругался.

— Всё в порядке, — откликнулась Катара, будучи уже на полпути к тайному ходу. — Я всё равно собиралась дочитать про Синдбада.

— Катара… — позвал Зуко, но она не обернулась.

* * *

 _i swear that you should hear it  
it makes such an almighty sound_

готова поклясться, ты тоже его слышишь,  
ведь этот звук настолько силён

* * *

Этой ночью Катара попыталась поразмыслить обо всём, что происходило с ней в последнее время. И единственные выводы, к которым она пришла, заключались в том, что она не скучала по Аангу по-настоящему, даром что он писал ей так часто, как только мог, и в том, что думать, будто Зуко тяготится её обществом, было действительно горько.

Она не хотела задумываться, _почему_ дела обстояли именно так по обоим этим пунктам. В конце концов, хоть на данный момент Зуко и Мэй официально не были вместе, но за прошедшие пять лет они уже минимум шесть или семь раз разрывали отношения, а потом сходились вновь. Сама же Катара по-прежнему была с милым и любящим Аватаром, тем самым, в которого, напомнила она себе, она была Влюблена с большой буквы.

Правда, плохо представляла себе, что такое любовь. Судя по тому, что ей доводилось видеть, влюблённые должны были испытывать счастье, проявлять нежность и заботу, как делал это Аанг, но при этом с Аангом ей было скучно, для себя она желала другого. От этого опускались руки, ведь сами звёзды предсказывали им совместное будущее, так? Разве не он был предназначен ей судьбой?

Почему же тогда она не была с ним счастлива? Если он был её суженым, если так было предначертано свыше, почему же она не испытывала радости от его общества? Почему она предпочла бы сидеть в кабинете Зуко и читать древнюю книгу о жестоком правителе и его отчаянно смелой жене, нежели скитаться по свету с Аватаром, пытаясь сохранить мир? Почему она не променяла бы бесконечные пререкания с Зуко даже на мгновение слепого обожания Аанга?

Тут её осенило — вот именно! — Аанг превозносил её, но не видел её настоящую. Не видел её недостатков или, если и видел, пытался их исправить. Он возносил её на недостижимый пьедестал, поклонялся ей, будто она была безупречнейшей женщиной в мире. Пусть это и звучало романтично, но на деле — попросту изматывало.

Вместо равноправного партнёра Аанг видел в ней богиню — вот почему идея спать с ним не вдохновляла. Катара сомневалась, что когда-либо смогла бы удовлетворить тем высоким стандартам, которым она соответствовала в его воображении. С Аангом она должна была всегда оставаться идеальной, поразительной, блистательной Катарой, которая не имела права на ошибку, не могла вести себя глупо, раздражающе и по-детски. Аанг не оставлял ей места для манёвра.

То была главная причина, по которой она сейчас находилась здесь. Зуко видел худшие проявления её характера, он был с ней, когда она использовала магию крови, ослеплённая жаждой мести, и он никогда не осуждал её. Быть может, не считал себя в праве: что бы она ни совершила, сам Зуко, возможно, делал вещи и похуже. Он обходился с ней как с равной, и после пяти лет пребывания в шкуре идеальной женщины отсутствие необходимости что-то доказывать и чему-то соответствовать приятно освежало.

Всё это объясняло, почему она сбежала именно сюда, но не объясняло, почему её сердце начинало биться быстрее, когда он был рядом, или почему слова о том, что она его раздражает, настолько её задели. На эти вопросы она не хотела знать ответы. Не сейчас. Время ещё не пришло.

Катаре потребовалась почти неделя, чтобы справится с собственными смущением и злостью на Зуко и решиться на разговор. На этот раз, впервые за всё время её пребывания здесь, она постучала в дверь кабинета. Услышав невнятное «войдите», она заглянула внутрь и обнаружила, что Зуко встал, готовясь поприветствовать посетителя; его волосы были на скорую руку забраны в пучок.

— Я помешала? — спросила она; Зуко ощутимо расслабился.

— Нет, — он распустил волосы и встряхнул головой.

Катара подошла к столу и оперлась на него, пытаясь вспомнить, что именно собиралась сказать, пока шла сюда. О том, как ей жаль, как всё запуталось и что-то об Аанге — но всем, что ей удалось выдавить из себя, было:

— Я хотела извиниться, — она поморщилась. — За то, что проникла в твою комнату и напугала тебя. Это было ребячество, я знаю.

— Всё в порядке, — Зуко неловко провёл рукой по волосам. — Я не должен был так говорить. Ты не раздражаешь меня.

Между ними повисла неловкая, натянутая пауза. «Так не пойдёт», — подумала Катара. Поэтому, взяв на вооружение один из жизненных принципов Тоф, она отвесила Зуко подзатыльник водяным хлыстом.

— О да, ты не должен был, — она самодовольно ухмыльнулась.

Зуко сверкнул на неё глазами и легонько толкнул в плечо (хотя всё равно ощутимо — он был сильнее, чем выглядел).

— Знаешь ли, ты тоже не должна была подкрадываться и пугать меня.

— Бить девочек нехорошо.

Зуко рассмеялся в голос, но быстро прервался, стоило Катаре хлестнуть его вновь, и ответил струёй огня. В один миг они очутились в противоположных концах кабинета, и, едва сдерживая смех, приготовились к битве. _Так_ было куда лучше. К несчастью, сражение не затянулось — Зуко быстро спохватился, что огонь и вода мелькают в опасной близости от его драгоценных книг, и обозвал Катару ужасной женщиной за то, что она всё это затеяла.

— Я? — её крик был полон негодования. — С огнём ты первый начал!

— Ты на меня напала!

— Ты заслужил!

Она стукнула его кулачком в плечо, чуть сильнее, чем рассчитывала. Зуко ответил стремительной подсечкой, сбивая её с ног. Катара не растерялась и пнула его в колено, так что он тоже оказался на полу, а потом запрыгнула ему на спину и взяла его шею в удушающий захват.

— Сдавайся, — прошептала она ему в ухо, стараясь сосредоточиться на попытках сопротивления, а не на жаре его тела и пряном запахе его мыла. Что стало куда проще выполнить, когда Зуко наконец смог оторвать её руку от своего горла и использовал её как рычаг, чтобы сдёрнуть Катару на пол и подмять под себя.

— Сдавайся, — предложил он с усмешкой. Доблестно борясь с собственным смущением, она подтянула колено к груди и лягнула его в живот. Потасовка продолжалась в том же духе с переменным успехом, пока Катаре не посчастливилось надёжно обездвижить Зуко, прижав его руки коленями к полу, и он, наконец, сдался.

— Ха! — воскликнула она, сползая ему на живот и игнорируя заполошный стук собственного сердца. — Так и знала, что смогу тебя победить.

Он пробормотал что-то себе под нос и толкнул её, чтобы она, наконец, слезла. Какой-то миг она позволила себе посмаковать идею сползти ещё ниже, но одёрнула себя. Они были друзьями, ведь так?

А друзья себя так не ведут. (« _Вот именно_ », — подумала она, но отмахнулась от этой мысли.)

* * *

 _i ran to a tower where the church bells chime  
i hoped that they would clear my mind_

я бросилась к башне, где звонят церковные колокола,  
я надеялась, они очистят мой разум

* * *

Она вновь пробралась в комнату Зуко, но напугать хозяина на этот раз не вышло. Зуко лишь возвёл очи горе, когда Катара бесцеремонно ввалилась к нему с вопросом, что ещё он порекомендует ей почитать, потому что «Тысячу и одну ночь» она закончила, и теперь ей скучно. Последнее означало, что она намерена быть настолько несносной, насколько сможет, пока он не придумает, чем ей ещё заняться.

— О нет, — произнёс он с невозмутимым видом, избавляясь от официального наряда, который ему пришлось надеть из-за неурочного совещания, созванного поздно ночью. На самом деле, именно поэтому она и пришла: она хотела узнать, в чём дело и может ли она чем-то помочь, но Зуко был тем ещё упрямым бараном, когда речь заходила о том, чтобы принять помощь (в особенности, от того, кто уже успел днём уложить его на лопатки), так что она подумала, что вопрос о книгах — неплохой способ растопить лёд. К тому же, это было правдой. — Что же мне теперь делать.

Она показала ему язык и положила тяжелую книгу на прикроватный столик:

— Ну же, что мне ещё почитать, о сиятельный владетель всех литературных источников?

Он фыркнул:

— Тебе придётся посмотреть завтра в кабинете. Я не держу здесь много книг.

— Почему нет? — спросила она, изучая один из гобеленов, украшавших стены. Она не могла не отметить высокий уровень мастерства, но в остальном он выглядел скучно — глубокого алого цвета. Мило, но она уже успела устать от обилия красного. Народу огня срочно требовалось внести разнообразие в цвета отделки.

Зуко пожал плечами:

— Не держу и всё. Полагаю, просто провожу здесь недостаточно времени. — Между ними надолго повисла тишина, и, наконец, он со вздохом сдался: — Ждёшь, что я расскажу, что было на совещании, не так ли?

— Ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь, — Катара попыталась улыбнуться, но одного взгляда на лицо Зуко оказалось достаточно, чтобы улыбка замерла на её губах. Было очевидно, что что-то пошло не так.

— Что случилось? — она посерьёзнела.

— Восстание, конечно же, — зло бросил он, падая на кровать. — Но на этот раз не против меня.

Она забралась на кровать рядом с ним:

— Против кого тогда? Против Куэя?

Он покачал головой:

— Мы только что получили вести от Буми. Они предприняли атаку на Омашу.

— Омашу? — переспросила она растеряно. — Почему именно Омашу?

— Они сражаются не против Буми... точнее, не только против него, — Зуко помедлил в нерешительности, устало провёл ладонью по лицу. — Они хотят положить конец магии, магам. Они убивают всех, кого найдут, независимо от того, какой стихией те владеют.

Катара резко села; новость поразила и ужаснула её:

— Что?! Скольких они уже?..

— Пока неизвестно, — ответил он тихо. — Сотни, может быть, больше. Скорее всего, Аанг направится туда. Где он останавливался последний раз?

— В северном Племени Воды, — она покачала головой. — Ему потребуется много времени, чтобы туда добраться — даже на Аппе. Откуда они нанесли удар?

— Этого мы тоже не знаем, — голос Зуко звучал странно растеряно, беспомощно. — Они появились, атаковали, а затем так же быстро исчезли.

— Восстание против магов… — выдохнула Катара едва слышно, перевернулась и зарылась лицом в его подушку. — Но почему?

— Причин много, — ответил он мягко. — За последнее столетие много зла было совершено магами или из-за магов. Думаю… тут нечему удивляться.

Она окинула Зуко взглядом. Он лежал неподвижно, не открывая глаз, будто мечтая провалиться сквозь кровать и раствориться в темноте. Внезапно её переполнило желание защитить его, сделать так, чтобы всё было _хорошо_ , как в тот страшный момент в подземельях Ба Синг Се, когда она потянулась к нему, а он её оттолкнул. Она хотела исправить всё то, что было не так в его жизни, но ей недоставало для этого чего-то безумно важного, необходимого. И сейчас, прямо как тогда, ей чего-то не хватало, чтобы защитить Зуко.

Боль и мучительные воспоминания захлестнули её. Но вместо того, чтобы сдаться им на милость, Катара подалась вперёд и взяла Зуко за руку. Он резко открыл глаза и повернулся к ней.

— Так что же мы собираемся делать? — спросила она тихо.

— Не знаю, — прошептал он.

* * *

 _they left a ringing in my ear  
but that drum's still beating loud and clear_

от них остался звон в ушах,  
но барабан звучит по-прежнему громко и отчётливо

* * *

Несколько дней спустя она получила письмо от Аанга, в котором он сообщал ей всё то, что она уже успела узнать у Зуко, и говорил, что ей лучше оставаться в безопасности — в столице Страны Огня — где она будет под надёжной охраной. Последнее разозлило её настолько, что она была практически готова уехать немедленно. Не планируй она быть рядом с Зуко, пока они будут разбираться со всеми этими неприятностями, уже сорвалась бы с места — чтобы до Аанга хорошенько дошло, где она видела эту безопасность! Она прекрасно могла сама о себе позаботиться — не извольте волноваться — и _никакие_ няньки и защитники были ей не нужны.

— Он не это имел в виду, — сказал Зуко, читая письмо, которое Катара буквально отшвырнула от себя в порыве ярости. — Он просто о тебе беспокоится.

— _Сдалось_ мне его беспокойство! — вскричала она. — Я распрекрасно могу позаботиться о себе сама!

— Он это знает, Катара, — упрямо возразил Зуко. — Но тут любой бы волновался.

Однако сама она не волновалась об Аанге, по крайней мере не волновалась по-настоящему. Он — Аватар; будто бы он не сможет справиться с парочкой обозлённых не-магов. До сих пор он прекрасно без неё обходился, да и ей самой было гораздо лучше без него — только сейчас она действительно это осознала. Катара вздохнула и опустилась в до неприличия удобное кресло, стоявшее рядом с книжными полками.

— Знаю. Я уверена… — начала было она, но смолкла.

— В чём ты уверена?

— Не важно, — промямлила она, отводя глаза и пытаясь сосредоточиться на ливне за окном, а не на буре, которая бушевала у неё внутри.

— Катара, — решительно позвал Зуко, скрестив руки на груди. — Что у вас с Аангом происходит?

— Тебе не всё равно? — она вопросительно подняла бровь. — В смысле, в мире творятся куда более ужасные вещи, если ты забыл.

Он провёл рукой по волосам и облокотился на стол:

— Нет, не всё равно. Прямо сейчас я ничего не могу сделать с тем, что творится в мире, так что, знаешь, предпочту поговорить о чём-нибудь другом.

Она устало прикрыла глаза:

— Я не была счастлива, ясно? Я думала… Я имею в виду, все вокруг твердили, что нам с Аангом суждено быть вместе или что мы прекрасная пара, но я просто… просто не была счастлива, — она сделала глубокий вдох и продолжила. — Он хотел… Ну, знаешь… — она посмотрела на Зуко, но поняла, что тот не уловил, к чему она клонит, поэтому решительно продолжила в лоб. — Он был готов перевести наши отношения, гм, на новый уровень, — она поёжилась.

— А ты была не готова?

Она покачала головой, не в силах перебороть то безмерное чувство _неловкости_ , которое вызывал у неё этот разговор.

— Сколько бы я ни пыталась представить себя с ним… я просто чувствовала, что это _неправильно_. И мне постоянно было скучно. Где бы мы ни были, он всегда выполнял всю работу, а я оказывалась не у дел. Я чувствовала себя рядом с ним просто красивой куклой… — она безуспешно попыталась сдуть упавшие на глаза волосы. — Когда мы навестили Тоф в Ба Синг Се, она сразу поняла, что у нас всё плохо. А я… я ей соврала, — признала она, отведя взгляд. — Сказала, что у нас по-прежнему всё просто прекрасно, отлично и замечательно.

— И конечно, она знала, что ты врёшь, — Зуко скрестил руки на груди. — Но почему ты приехала сюда? Не похоже, чтобы ты хотела поговорить об этом, поэтому я не спрашивал, но…

— Я подумала, если уеду на какое-то время, то пойму, что в конечном итоге всё-таки влюблена в него, — она вздохнула и принялась нервно накручивать прядь на палец.

— Это никогда не срабатывает, — ответил он тоном человека, на практике убедившегося в истинности своих слов.

Катара издала стон отчаяния:

— Не знаю, говорят же, что разлука укрепляет чувства.

— Врут, — сказал он с горькой насмешкой. — Пару раз мы с Мэй пробовали. Разлука позволяет вспомнить, почему человек нравился тебе изначально, но стоит вновь сойтись, и осознаёшь, почему вы расстались. Игра не стоит свеч.

— И что теперь? Предлагаешь мне просто разбить Аватару сердце? — спросила она резче, чем собиралась. Она не хотела вываливать всё на Зуко — в конце концов, не его вина, что она не влюблена в Аанга, — но горькое разочарование росло в ней с каждым полученным письмом, и наконец у неё кончилось терпение в этой истории с её предполагаемой любовью всей жизни. Это значило, что у неё кончилось терпение — и точка. — Да меня возненавидит каждая медведесобака!

— Когда я порвал с Мэй в последний раз, её мать попыталась поднять против меня восстание, — Зуко пожал плечами, но не смог скрыть досады. — Придётся решить, что для тебя важнее.

— Что для меня важнее? — повторила она, закипая. Она всё ещё пыталась убедить себя, что Зуко просто пытается помочь и что нечестно так на него набрасываться, но, _провались оно всё_ , она так _устала_. Устала от того, что люди ведут себя так, будто она совершает ужасное преступление, оставаясь в Стране Огня, вместо того, чтобы денно и нощно поддерживать Аанга; устала от постоянных «ах, как же тебе повезло, — найти свою настоящую любовь в столь юном возрасте!»; устала изображать неземную влюблённость; устала от собственного смущения, от того, как предательски заходится сердце, стоит Зуко оказаться поблизости; устала от… просто устала от всего. — Будто у меня есть выбор! Аанг нужен миру, а я нужна Аангу! Мне самой права голоса не давали! Что бы Аанг ни пожелал — он это получит. Даже если это «что-то» — я! — закричала она, судорожно пытаясь не расплакаться.

— Почему бы вам просто не _поговорить_ и не решить всё между собой? — спросил Зуко, злясь от того, что она на него злится. — Или — знаю! — почему бы тебе не перестать бегать от проблемы вместо того, чтобы _разобраться_ с ней, как подобает взрослому человеку?

— О, и это говоришь мне ты?! — воскликнула она, вскакивая на ноги. — Да вы с Мэй постоянно то сходитесь, то расходитесь. Слабо сказать ей, что всё кончено раз и навсегда? Да у тебя просто _кишка тонка_!

— Ты обвиняешь _меня_ в трусости? — он тоже повысил голос. — Разве это не _ты_ приползла ко мне, умоляя предоставить убежище, где ты могла бы спрятаться от своего парня, потому что тебе страшно признаться, что ты не хочешь с ним спать!

— Сколько раз ты разбивал Мэй сердце просто потому, что боялся поставить точку в ваших отношениях? По крайней мере, мне _не плевать_ на Аанга!

— Мне не плевать на Мэй!

— О, вот только это _ни капельки_ не заметно! Если тебе не… — их громкая перепалка была внезапно прервана стуком в дверь. Они оба замерли, тупо уставившись на неё, будто та могла в любой миг взорваться. Наконец Зуко натянуто произнёс:

— Войдите.

Это был слуга, напуганный до полусмерти; в дрожащих руках он держал письмо.

— Простите за вторжение, Лорд Зуко, но вы просили, чтобы вся корреспонденция от вашего дяди доставлялась незамедлительно, и я подумал… — Зуко оборвал его на полуслове, выхватив письмо, и отослал долой взмахом руки (Катара внутренне задохнулась от негодования: мог бы сказать бедняге _хоть что-то_!). Зуко развернул письмо, быстро пробежал его глазами и сделал глубокий успокаивающий вдох.

— Дядя едет сюда, — сказал он отрывисто.

— Что ж, это хорошая новость, — отозвалась она.

Воздух между ними всё ещё искрил от напряжения и злости настолько, что Катаре подумалось: он может вспыхнуть сам по себе. Внутри шевельнулся призрачный намёк на стыд: она _начала_ эту ссору, а Зуко лишь пытался помочь. Но девушка всё ещё была слишком зла, слишком обижена, слишком взвинчена, чтобы попытаться найти путь к примирению прямо сейчас.

Не сказав больше ни слова, Катара развернулась на каблуках и вышла из комнаты.

* * *

 _louder than sirens  
louder than bells_

громче сирен,  
громче колоколов

* * *

Позже, ночью, пока Зуко был на совещании и пытался разрядить напряжение, возникшее между другими людьми, Катара вновь проскользнула в его комнату — более или менее успокоившаяся и готовая объясниться за свою злость и принести извинения. Потому что она могла поступать как взрослый человек; потому что Зуко не был виноват в её проблемах; и потому что злиться на него не доставляло ей удовольствия. Ей хотелось, чтобы можно было сидеть с ним в кабинете и вести разговоры о политике, или о книгах, или обо всём, что придёт в голову; чтобы можно было растянуться на его кровати и поболтать за жизнь, помочь ему с управлением страной. Ей не хотелось избегать его или запираться в своей комнате, как в прошлый раз, когда она была на него зла.

Так что она терпеливо ждала, лёжа на его кровати и вдыхая этот глупый пряный аромат, который прочно ассоциировался с ним в её сознании, и пыталась решить, что именно она скажет. «Мне жаль», подумала она, или, возможно, «Я никогда не допускала мысли, что ты трус», или «Я злилась не на тебя, я злилась на себя» — но всё это казалось ей недостаточным.

К тому времени, когда Зуко вернулся, было уже за полночь, и Катара успела практически уснуть. Когда дверь отворилась, она буквально подскочила. Зуко смерил её долгим взглядом, прежде чем войти, а затем, подчёркнуто игнорируя её присутствие, прошёл к шкафу и принялся спокойно и молча избавляться от своего тяжелого официального облачения. Она ощутила мгновенный укол злости, но проглотила обиду — она это заслужила.

— Мне жаль, — тихо произнесла она. — Я не… Я просто была безумно зла на себя и Аанга и сорвалась на тебя. Ты этого не заслужил — мне очень жаль, Зуко, правда. Я наговорила много… отвратительных вещей — это было неправильно с моей стороны, но я просто была так раздосадована и растеряна в последнее время… Знаю, тебе было в пятьдесят раз хуже — со всеми этими глупыми восстаниями, — и я приехала сюда потому, что думала, я смогу помочь, и совершенно не собиралась ещё больше всё усложнять, и я извиняюсь, ладно? — слова исторглись из неё единым потоком, и, сидя в повисшей тишине, она чувствовала себя ужасно глупо, пока Зуко, наконец, не вздохнул и не повернулся к ней.

— Я понимаю, — ответил он коротко, но не стал ничего добавлять. Намёк на то, что ей пора уходить, был ясен: Зуко принял её извинения, но ещё не был готов простить её. Осознание этого жгло, словно пощёчина.

Теперь Катара поняла, в какое положение поставила его самого когда-то давно, в западном Храме Воздуха. Собрав в кулак всю свою гордость, она кивнула и покинула его покои через тайный ход. Ей удалось проделать весь обратный путь до своей комнаты и даже закрыть проход за собой, и лишь затем она обессилено привалилась к стене и дала волю слезам.

* * *

 _sweeter than heaven  
and hotter than hell_

слаще, чем небеса,  
жарче, чем ад

* * *

Айро прибыл через три дня, и то, что именно в этот день Катара и Зуко наконец помирились, не было случайностью. Она не сомневалась, что Зуко рассказал дяде о ссоре, хотя искренне надеялась, что он опустил некоторые подробности: а именно причину, по которой она сбежала от Аанга.

К несчастью, у Айро тоже была привычка захаживать в личный кабинет Зуко, что создавало ощущение толпы и значительно добавляло неловкости. Катару достаточно смущало собственное желание побыть наедине с Зуко: не только чтобы поговорить, но и чтобы просто посидеть рядом в уютной тишине, к которой они успели привыкнуть за теперь уже месяц её пребывания во дворце, — а присутствие Айро ещё больше всё… усложняло. Было не похоже, чтобы он был против её участия в политике Страны Огня, — напротив, казалось, Айро был очень доволен тем, что она помогала Зуко, — но в его присутствии Катара не могла избавиться от ощущения, что она чему-то мешает.

В данный момент Зуко пытался убедить дядю принять регентство, чтобы сам он мог отправиться в Омашу и помочь в поисках повстанцев, но Айро и Катара были категорически против.

— Сейчас ты нужен своему народу, — веско сказал Айро. — Они должны быть уверены, что ты будешь здесь, чтобы защитить их, если восстание распространится.

— Кроме того, — добавила Катара, — это покажет повстанцам, что им не удалось пошатнуть твою уверенность.

— Но не лучше ли _быть_ на месте событий вместо того, чтобы просиживать штаны здесь? — проворчал Зуко, очевидно досадуя на практически полное отсутствие свободы, которое шло в комплекте с титулом Хозяина Огня. Она прекрасно его понимала, она сама испытала нечто подобное, но также осознавала, что если он сейчас сорвётся с места, дела могут принять ещё более серьёзный оборот.

— Аанг сможет сам о себе позаботиться, и Тоф уже прибыла к Буми — они его поддержат, — с нажимом добавила она, подаваясь вперёд, и подавила желание взять Зуко за руку. — Ты нужен народу огня. Знаю, как неприятно сидеть во дворце, пока остальные сражаются, но твоя работа здесь тоже важна.

Зуко поднял глаза и встретился с ней взглядом.

— А ты, — спросил он. — Где будешь ты в это время?

— Здесь, — ответила она не задумываясь. Айро едва заметно сдвинулся в её сторону. — Я буду здесь, — _с тобой_ , добавила она про себя. — Покажем этим повстанцам, что Страна Огня сильна.

— Что если они нападут на племена воды?

Она сделала глубокий вдох — это был закономерный вопрос, но она не была готова дать на него исчерпывающий ответ. На Южном полюсе был учитель Паку и целый полк магов воды, и она сильно сомневалась, что кто-либо из не-магов сможет поспорить с ними в прямом столкновении. Не стоило сбрасывать со счетов и то, что климат на полюсах сам по себе отвадит любого, кроме самых подготовленных вторженцев. Что касается северного Племени Воды, они на протяжении ста лет отражали атаки народа огня, так что были более чем способны справиться с любой возникшей проблемой. В действительности, она была им совершенно не нужна. От осознания этого факта было практически больно.

Зато она была нужна здесь — была нужна Зуко. Ему требовалась её поддержка, мир должен был видеть, что они работают вместе, что это восстание не сможет вновь разобщить народы.

— Племена воды сильны, — проговорила она медленно, чувствуя, как огромная тяжесть сваливается с её плеч. — В данный момент им не нужна моя помощь. Зато мир должен видеть, что вновь разделить народы не так-то просто. Я останусь.

Тёплая ладонь Айро легла ей на плечо, и когда она посмотрела в его сторону, на его губах играла улыбка.

— Вы правы, леди Катара. Важно, чтобы мы выступили единым фронтом.

Было не похоже, что Зуко убеждён, но он лишь вздохнул и откинулся на спинку кресла; его лицо было мрачным. Катара знала, о чём он думает: о том, что выставляет себя слабаком, отсиживаясь в тепле и безопасности за стенами дворца, пока его товарищи, его _друзья_ , сражаются ради их общего благополучия, — но она не знала, как убедить его, что это не слабость, что он не трус, что так будет лучше для всех. Возможно, он и сам это _понимал_ , просто не желал _принять_.

Катара на себе испытала, каково это.

— Всё образуется, — сказала она мягко, но Зуко ничего не ответил.

* * *

 _as i move my feet towards your body  
i can hear this beat_

стоит сделать шаг в твою сторону,  
я слышу этот ритм

* * *

— Плохая идея, Шустрик, — стоя в проёме открывшегося лаза, заявила Катара и скрестила руки на груди. Зуко едва слышно выругался себе под нос.

— Я начинаю думать, что ты злоупотребляешь этим ходом.

— Ты не сбежишь в Царство Земли, чтобы сражаться с повстанцами, — она проигнорировала его недовольство. Ей _не хотелось_ снова его злить, но она была твёрдо убеждена, что побег будет худшим, что он может сейчас сделать, поэтому она готова была стоять на своём. — Это отвратительная идея, я тебе не позволю.

— Как будто мне нужно твоё разрешение, — рыкнул он, сверкнув на неё глазами. Он был одет во всё чёрное, как тогда, когда они охотились за Ян Ро; она невольно отвлеклась, заметив, как плотно куртка облегает его торс. — Я пойду, хочешь ты того или нет. Я не собираюсь торчать здесь, когда я нужен своим друзьям!

— А как же твой народ? — возразила она, усилием воли возвращая концентрацию. — _Ему_ ты нужен куда больше, чем Тоф или Аангу.

— Дядя может… — начал было Зуко, но Катара не дала ему закончить. Она подскочила к нему и больно ткнула пальцем в грудь.

— Нет, твой дядя не может! Людям нужен _ты_ , они должны быть уверены, что ты заботишься в первую очередь о _них_ , что ты не спихнёшь их на своего дядю, стоит произойти чему-то более интересному! Именно благодаря тебе они смогли зайти так далеко. Именно _на тебя_ они равняются, именно _ты_ им нужен. Ты потратил последние пять лет на то, чтобы завоевать их уважение. И я не позволю тебе пустить всё на ветер просто потому, что тебе не хватило терпения!

Она тяжело дышала. В некоторой степени причиной тому была злость, но по большей части это было нечто иное. Оно пело в её крови, жарко пульсировало в висках, барабанной дробью отдавалось в голове. Оно было никак не связано с предметом их разговора, зато напрямую связано с тем, как близко был Зуко, с ароматом его мыла, его одежды, _его самого_. Её сердце провалилось куда-то в желудок, её руки дрожали, а мысли туманило всё более узнаваемое чувство. Аанг никогда не заставлял её дыхание замирать в груди, сердце — биться так часто; никогда не вызывал у неё такого _желания_.

Отчаянный страх сковал её внутренности, но она заставила себя остаться на месте, несмотря на то, что все её инстинкты вопили: «беги!», потому что эти мысли, эти чувства, эти желания — всё это было настолько _неправильным_ , всё так смешалось, и она не должна была хотеть того, чего она хотела. В особенности сейчас, когда затевались вещи куда более серьёзные, чем её несвоевременная страсть. Зуко сверлил взглядом её палец, всё ещё упиравшийся ему в грудь, будто мог заставить её исчезнуть одной лишь силой мысли.

— Аанг…

— Забудь ты об Аанге! — воскликнула она, имея в виду не только восстание. — Он может сам за себя постоять. По крайней мере, в данной ситуации. Подумай о людях, которые живут здесь, об их нуждах, — она шагнула ближе — _плохая идея_ — и пристально посмотрела ему в глаза. — Зуко, что нужно твоему народу?

— Сильный лидер, — ответил он глухо.

— И это ты, Зуко, что бы ты там себе ни воображал, — припечатала она жестко, стараясь не вдыхать слишком глубоко, боясь, что он догадается, и надеясь, что он спишет всё на её злость. — Ты нужен им, — её голос смягчился. Она положила ладонь ему на грудь, та была тёплой, такой тёплой, и она чувствовала, как бьётся его сердце — часто и неровно — под её пальцами. Время замерло, невысказанные слова и неуместные мысли теснились в так плотно, что она буквально могла попробовать их на вкус.

Будь это любовный роман, он бы немедленно заключил её в объятия и заверил, что всё, что _ему_ нужно — это _она_. Но вместо этого Зуко лишь вздохнул и отвернулся, оставляя Катару наедине с холодом и разочарованием.

— Я просто… — начал он, и его голос звучал хрипло. — Я чувствую себя _бесполезным_ , сидя здесь.

Ей потребовалось мгновение, чтобы собраться:

— Я знаю. Но это совершенно не так. Завтра или, быть может, на другой день устроим публичное выступление перед народом, чтобы люди знали, что ты поддержишь их в это нелегкое время, идёт? Тогда ты сам убедишься.

Он невесело, можно даже сказать, отчаянно рассмеялся и сжал столбик кровати.

— Ненавижу произносить речи, — пробормотал он.

— Что ж, считай, тебе повезло, — сказала она, постаравшись, чтобы голос звучал обнадёживающе. — Так уж случилось, что речи — это мой _конёк_. — Он взглянул на неё, на сей раз с оттенком заинтересованности, и она улыбнулась. — Я помогу тебе написать действительно первоклассную речь и буду рядом, когда ты будешь её читать, идёт? — Он промолчал, так что она наклонилась вперёд, уперев руки в боки. — Идёт, спрашиваю?

— Идёт, — ответил Зуко.

* * *

 _it fills my head up and gets louder and louder  
it fills my head up and gets louder and louder_

он заполняет мою голову, звучит всё громче и громче,  
он заполняет мою голову, звучит всё громче и громче

* * *

— …поэтому я хочу, чтобы вы продолжали жить как ни в чём не бывало. Мы покажем повстанцам, что нас так просто не сломить, — голос Зуко, громкий, повелительный и твёрдый, разносился над площадью. Не знай она его так хорошо, могла бы подумать, что он абсолютно бесстрашно смотрит в лицо очень даже реальной опасности. Это подкупало, и она видела восхищение на лицах людей. Они наконец-то, _наконец-то_ всецело поверили в своего лидера — и чтобы окончательно перетянуть их на его сторону потребовалось всего-то пять лет и около сотни мелких восстаний.

Она до боли гордилась Зуко в этот момент. Он проделал такой длинный путь с тех пор, как скитался по свету на своём корабле в поисках Аватара. Знай она тогда, что будет стоять здесь сейчас, она бы смеялась до икоты. Когда толпа разразилась криками одобрения и аплодисментами, Зуко отступил назад и даже умудрился проделать весь обратный путь, прежде чем буквально свалиться от нервного истощения.

— Такой толпы не было даже на коронации, — он обессилено привалился к стене, держась за сердце, в его голосе звучал надрыв. — Я даже не представлял, что площадь может вместить столько людей.

— Строго говоря, — заметил Айро, бросив взгляд на дверь позади них: — она и не может. Куча народу наблюдала через окна второго и третьего этажа.

— И всё-таки ты справился! — подбодрила Зуко Катара, наградив Айро свирепым взглядом за то, что тот только усугубил паническую атаку племянника. — Всё прошло просто блестяще. Они и правда верят в тебя. И ты даже умудрился ничего не забыть!

Тут Зуко рассмеялся — больше от облегчения, но она рассмеялась вместе с ним, а потом взяла его под руку и потянула за собой, чтобы подготовиться к торжественному обеду, организованному по приказу Айро. Весь дворец стоял на ушах с прошлого утра, когда они объявили о своей затее с обедом и речью, так что слуги на кухне трудился ночь напролёт, пока Зуко самолично не призвал главного повара к порядку и не заставил дать работникам отдых.

Проблема была в том, что Айро планировал пригласить на торжественный обед множество людей низкого и среднего сословия — в качестве символического жеста, призванного показать им, что Зуко печётся не только о тех, кто богат или облечен властью. Это была хорошая мысль, но из-за неё никому не удалось толком поспать прошлой ночью, что дополнительно действовало Зуко на нервы — так же, как подготовка к речи и взрывной характер Катары.

Масла в огонь её раздражения подливало красное платье тонкой работы, которое она по глупости выбрала: слишком глубокий вырез, чересчур длинная юбка и, помимо прочего, шёлк, с которым она не слишком-то ладила. Конечно, ей случалось надевать шёлковые вещи, но не на выматывающие торжественные обеды с огромным количеством людей, так что она волновалась, в каком виде окажется платье к тому времени, как она сможет его снять. Ещё хуже становилось от того, что Зуко будто и вовсе не заметил, что она нарядилась в самое шикарное платье, какое у неё когда-либо было, и Катаре совсем не понравилось, насколько это её задело.

Мажордом объявил об их прибытии, и они вошли рука об руку, сопровождаемые необычно весёлым Айро, в сверкающую и гулкую обеденную залу, совсем не напоминавшую ту, к которой Катара успела привыкнуть. Длинные столы, на каждом из которых было столько еды, что хватило бы прокормить Сокку в течение года, уже заполнялись народом, разодетым кто во что горазд: вот гордая аристократка, облачённая в шелка, а вот отчаянно робеющая молодая женщина в простом синем платье. Это был мир, ради которого она трудилась не покладая рук, ради которого стремилась остановить войну, — и вот он был перед ней, будто нарисованный тысячей ярких штрихов на холсте. И вся её злость, всё раздражение и разочарование — все они внезапно растаяли без следа.

Когда они вошли, зала взорвалась приветственными криками, сперва редкими и нестройными, но они набирали силу по мере того, как люди понимали, что прибыл их правитель. На одно долгое мгновение Зуко растеряно замер, ошарашенный столь бурной реакцией; незаметным тычком Катаре удалось вывести его из ступора, и он направился к своему месту за главным столом, одаривая всех по пути искренней улыбкой. Она попыталась было выдернуть свою руку из его руки, но он её удержал и повлёк за собой — один из тех маленьких незначительных жестов, что отдавались жаркой пульсацией у неё в животе и заставляли её сердце трепетать.

 _О_ , как же это было неправильно: все эти люди сейчас видели, что она идёт рука об руку с Зуко, весь мир узнает об этом, и все подумают, что она _с ним_ , поползут слухи, все будут шептаться: «А как же Аанг?», и Аанг всё узнает, и ей придётся многое ему объяснить — но в данный момент Катаре почему-то было на всё это наплевать.

Она улыбнулась Зуко и заняла место подле него.

* * *

 _i run to the river and dive straight in  
i pray that the water will drown out the din_

я бегу к реке и бросаюсь в неё с головой  
я молюсь, чтобы вода заглушила этот грохот

* * *

После еды, несмотря на то, что никто этого на самом деле не планировал (кроме, возможно, Айро, подумала Катара), обед превратился в настоящую вечеринку: матросы достали откуда-то инструменты и зарядили лихой мотивчик, а слуги раздвинули столы, организуя на скорую руку этакий импровизированный танцпол. Зуко бросил на дядю предостерегающий взгляд, пропавший втуне, так как старый генерал поднялся и направился в сторону танцплощадки, перехватив взгляд странно знакомой личности.

— Не беспокойся, племянник, — подмигнул Айро. — Я уже успел обо всём позаботиться.

— Но что насчёт охраны? — заикнулся было Зуко. — Знаешь, как тяжело держать периметр, когда…

— Расслабься, — повторил Айро. — Я уже принял меры. Люди из моей личной охраны стоят у каждого входа и выхода и следят за тем, чтобы никто не пронёс оружие и не унёс что-нибудь лишнее — за исключением еды, конечно. А ещё я удостоверился, что все тайные ходы во дворце перекрыты. Так что можешь не волноваться. Поговори с лейтенантом Джи, помнишь его? Вон он, рядом с музыкантами.

Зуко вытаращился на дядю с открытым ртом, и Катаре потребовалась вся её выдержка, чтобы не засмеяться от того, какой полнейший ужас и потрясение были написаны у него на лице.

— Всё будет хорошо, — она легонько тронула его за плечо. Он обернулся к ней, всё ещё обескураженный. Она махнула рукой на приличия и рассмеялась в голос. — Послушай, мы сейчас оба здесь и не допустим, чтобы что-то случилось. Иногда можно позволить себе чуть-чуть расслабиться.

Он наконец закрыл рот и откинулся на спинку стула, обижено надувшись и бормоча себе под нос, что «можно было хотя бы предупредить» и всё в таком духе. Видя это, она резко встала и развернулась к нему. Он удивлённо поднял бровь:

— Да?

— Потанцуй со мной.

— Ты ведь даже не знаешь ни одного танца Страны Огня, — отозвался он слишком поспешно.

Она смерила его взглядом:

— Много _ты_ знаешь. К твоему сведению, я знаю даже несколько, мистер ворчун.

— Не называй меня так.

— Потанцуй со мной, мистер ворчун, или я весь вечер буду называть тебя так.

Он вздохнул — будто это было _так_ сложно — но всё же поднялся и принял её руку. На нём были черные перчатки — часть его торжественного облачения, — но даже сквозь них она чувствовала тепло его руки, и ей вдруг пришло в голову, что рядом с Зуко она постоянно творит всякие глупости, и затея с танцем — одна из них. В том же списке числились блестящие идеи из разряда «прокрасться в его комнату и напугать», «затеять драку в ограниченном пространстве», «стоять чуть не нос к носу во время спора» и «не отпускать его руку на глазах у всей толпы».

Правда, все эти бесконечные размышления до сих пор ничем ей не помогли, и она уже устала смущаться, постоянно взвешивать собственные поступки, гадать, что она делает и почему. Так что она решила — по крайней мере, на этот вечер — отбросить сомнения и положиться на не подводившее её ни разу чутьё, которое подсказывало, что правильно, а что нет.

Стоило им оказаться на танцполе, Зуко привлёк её ближе. Одна его рука легла ей на талию, другая сжала её ладонь, и она знала, что совершает чудовищную ошибку, но ей было _так_ хорошо. Пульс барабанной дробью гремел в висках, во рту внезапно пересохло, лицо заливал лихорадочный румянец, будто она была пьяна, разгоряченная кровь струилась по венам, мысли путались, потому что он был так близко, и он улыбался, и это было _правильно_. Ей казалось — вот оно, место, где она должна была быть всегда: в этом танце с Зуко, где её рука лежала в его руке, где они двигались в едином ритме, где она прижималась к нему спиной, и вновь отстранялась, делая разворот вокруг своей оси, — но он всегда держал её руку, будто не собирался отпускать никогда.

Казалось, музыка теряется за этим движением, этим танцем, за опьяняющей, головокружительной атмосферой между ними, за запахом мыла Зуко, и ароматом её собственных духов, и пищи на столах, и окружающих людей, за сладким привкусом чая на её языке и грохотом пульса, отдающегося в её груди и в её голове. То были все оттенки неправильного.

Когда песня закончилась, он отступил от неё, непривычно далёкий и отстранённый, и с поклоном удалился, когда другой мужчина занял его место. Катара смотрела ему вслед, ощущая себя потерянной, разочарованной и опустошенной — как той ночью, в его комнате, когда она убеждала его остаться.

— Миледи? — окликнул её новый кавалер, отвешивая поклон, и она резко повернулась к нему. — Вы подарите мне этот танец?

Ей совсем не хотелось соглашаться, но, ответь она отказом, это бы лишь усилило впечатление, что она и Зуко — вместе.

— Конечно, — ответила она, заставляя себя улыбнуться.

* * *

 _but as the water filled my mouth  
it couldn't wash the echoes out_

но даже когда я захлёбываюсь,  
вода не в силах вымыть эхо из моей головы

* * *

Он ушёл с праздника почти на час позже неё — Катара знала об этом, потому что отправилась из банкетного зала прямиком в его комнату и ждала его там, скрестив руки на груди. Она простояла весь этот час неподвижно — пока он наконец не соизволил явиться — несмотря на то, что смертельно устала и больше всего мечтала рухнуть на его кровать и проспать весь следующий год.

Открыв дверь и увидев Катару, Зуко на миг заколебался, прежде чем войти внутрь. Он закрыл дверь, прислонился к ней спиной и внимательно посмотрел на девушку.

— Ты на меня злишься, — озвучил он очевидное.

— О, правда? — спросила она с вызовом, приподняв бровь. — Что навело тебя на эту мысль? Прищуренные глаза, скрещенные руки или откровенно пронизывающий взгляд?

— На самом деле то, что ты даже не переоделась, прежде чем прийти сюда, — ответил он с великолепной невозмутимостью, продолжая подпирать дверь. Она задалась вопросом, мог ли он быть слегка пьян — единственная возможная причина, по которой он демонстрировал сейчас полное отсутствие инстинкта самосохранения. — В чём я не уверен, так это в том, почему именно ты злишься.

В действительности ответ на данный вопрос ставил её в неловкое положение и вызвал серьёзные затруднения. Ведь это именно она помогла ему написать речь, стояла рядом с ним, когда он её произносил, сидела с ним за обедом и даже вытащила потанцевать, а он подарил ей всего один — один! — танец, а потом сбежал танцевать с кучей восторженных поклонниц! Это откровенно бесило, и он был _идиотом_ , если не мог этого понять. А хуже того, если дела правда обстояли именно так, он был обречён и дальше оставаться в неведении, потому что она совершенно точно не собиралась всё это ему _объяснять_.

— Ты даже не поблагодарил меня за танец, — ответила она не слишком убедительно. — Джентльмен ты или кто?

Он тупо уставился на неё:

— То есть ты злишься, потому что я не сказал «спасибо»?

— А ещё, — она повысила голос, наступая на него: — ты не поблагодарил меня за то, что я помогла тебе составить эту речь, и за то, что была рядом с тобой, и за то, что не дала тебе сбежать, и за то, что поддерживала тебя, не давая скатиться в панику, и… да за всё! Думаешь, что можешь принимать всё, что я делаю, как само собой разумеющееся?

Тень насмешливого интереса, с которым он выслушивал предыдущие реплики, пропала с его лица, и он посмотрел на неё серьёзно:

— Я так не думаю, Катара.

— Да? А временами именно так всё и выглядит! — рявкнула она, стараясь скрыть неловкость за раздражением. — Я не обязана здесь оставаться, знаешь ли! Я здесь только потому… — она оборвала себя прежде, чем успела ляпнуть что-нибудь, что ещё больше запутало бы ситуацию или выдало бы чересчур много, вот только теперь ей было нечего сказать, чтобы объяснить, почему она оставалась здесь.

Зуко подался вперёд.

— Почему ты здесь? — мягко спросил он.

Готового ответа у неё не было, и она сомневалась, что смогла бы придумать что-нибудь подходящее, даже если бы у неё в запасе было больше пяти секунд. Вместо этого она посмотрела ему прямо в глаза. Он был слишком близко. Она словно оглохла — всё заглушал стук её собственного сердца, набатом отдающийся в ушах, — она не могла дышать, не могла думать, не могла двигаться; всё, что она могла, — это стоять здесь и смотреть на него. Время будто замерло. Зуко внимательно вглядывался в её лицо, пытаясь что-то в нём отыскать. Она почувствовала, как он поднял руки — на них всё ещё были перчатки — и заключил её лицо в ладони. Прикосновение грубой ткани слегка отрезвило её; она открыла рот, чтобы вдохнуть или, возможно, что-нибудь сказать, но все слова умерли у неё на губах, не родившись.

Они оба колебались, ожидая, что другой сделает первый шаг, и наконец Катара — принятое раньше решение положиться на чутьё билось где-то на задворках её сознания — подалась вперёд и поцеловала его, и, казалось, это прорвало плотину.

Столбик кровати больно впился Катаре в спину. Она на ощупь распустила волосы Зуко, выдернув тяжёлую золотую корону из пучка, и, не глядя, отбросила её в сторону — совершенно не заботясь о том, куда та упадет. Зуко вздрогнул и отстранился, услышав громкий _звяк_ , с которым корона врезалась в стену и укатилась под кровать, а затем разразился смехом.

— Сама будешь искать, — заявил он; она картинно закатила глаза.

— Да, конечно, — и вновь вовлекла его в поцелуй.

В какой-то момент у него хватило ума снять свои дурацкие перчатки, и это было одновременно и хорошо, и плохо, потому что теперь она могла чувствовать его руки — тёплые, сильные, мозолистые. Одна запуталась в её волосах, внося беспорядок в тщательно уложенную причёску, на которую она потратила _просто неприличное количество времени_ ; другая лежала на пояснице, притягивая её ближе. Всё это до боли напоминало недавний танец, ту пьянящую атмосферу, то, как тонул и растворялся весь остальной мир, заслонённый вязкой пульсацией в её животе, жаром, желанием, движением.

Она с кристальной ясностью понимала, что совершает чудовищную ошибку. Если она хотела всё это прекратить — возможно, спасти свои отношения с Аангом, или помешать ситуации окончательно выйти из-под контроля, или сохранить ту удобную, наполовину дружескую дистанцию, которую они поддерживали с Зуко с тех пор, как она прибыла сюда, — то она должна была сделать это сейчас, прямо сейчас, пока платье всё ещё оставалось на ней, и Зуко всего лишь прижимал её к столбику кровати, а его рука лежала всего лишь на её пояснице.

Но только если она действительно хотела прекратить, а она не хотела, вовсе нет. Аанг её возненавидит, мелькнула мысль на границе сознания. Никто не поймёт. Её за глаза будут называть шлюхой, а то и похуже. Да, это была ужасная ошибка, она абсолютно точно не должна была этого делать. Она должна была быть влюблена в Аанга — ведь так? — а те, кто уже нашёл свою Истинную Любовь, не крутят интрижки на стороне.

Тяжёлый вздох сорвался с её губ, она выгнула спину, уронила голову набок, пока Зуко покрывал поцелуями её шею. Она ощущала его дыхание чуть ниже мочки уха, жаркое, близкое и _невыносимо_ пьянящее. Ужасная ошибка — никаких сомнений.

Вместо того чтобы внять голосу разума, Катара сделала то, что в данный момент казалось правильным: запустила пальцы в волосы Зуко, едва ощутимо проводя ногтями по его коже, и он застонал ей в шею. Внезапно он отстранился буквально на полсантиметра, тяжело дыша.

— Плохая идея, — прошептал он, но его руки — на её талии и в её волосах — лишь сильнее сжались, будто он не хотел её отпускать.

— Поэтому ты сбежал после танца?

Он вздохнул:

— Все говорят о нас. Аанг…

— Знаю, — сказала она мягко, перебирая пальцами его волосы. — И что же мы будем делать?

Он выпрямился и посмотрел на неё, снова пытаясь отыскать что-то в её лице, и ей оставалось лишь гадать, что он надеялся найти.

— Не знаю, — ответил он хрипло. Его хватка ослабла, будто он собирался отстраниться, и внезапно её накрыло острое желание его удержать.

Она прикусила губу и посмотрела ему в глаза.

* * *

 _i swallow the sound and it swallows me whole  
till there's nothing left inside my soul_

я поглощаю этот звук, и он поглощает меня без остатка,  
пока в моей душе не остаётся больше ничего

* * *

Зуко разбудил её слишком рано, когда ещё только занимался рассвет, и Катара попыталась плотнее завернуться в тёплое уютное одеяло, бормоча что-то в духе « _ну ещё пять минуточек_ », и чуть не заорала, когда подушка внезапно испарилась прямо у неё из-под головы. Щурясь в неверном свете утренней зари, она одарила его возмущённым взглядом, приподнявшись на локтях и натягивая одеяло на грудь. Он сидел на кровати, держа её подушку высоко над головой на вытянутых руках; на дне его глаз тлел озорной огонёк.

— Ах ты подлец, — прорычала она, и он усмехнулся.

— Тебе ещё предстоит найти мою корону.

— Верни мне мою подушку.

— _Твою_ подушку? — переспросил он, лёгкая усмешка расползлась в полноценную ухмылку. Судя по всему, секс чудесным образом привёл вечно хмурого Зуко в действительно _безоблачное_ расположение духа. Катара тоже чувствовала себя отлично (не считая тянущей боли в некоторых интересных местах) но её собственная радость начинала меркнуть на фоне чертовски хорошего настроения Зуко.

— Да, _мою_ , — ответила она резко, одной рукой придерживая на груди одеяло, а другой пытаясь достать вожделенную подушку. К сожалению, ей это не удалось даже близко. — Я на ней спала, а значит, она моя. А ну верни!

— Заставь меня, — подначил Зуко.

Она смерила его взглядом, а затем рванулась вперёд, куда быстрее, чем он мог ожидать, с силой врезавшись в его плечо и повалив на спину, что позволило ей оседлать его и вырвать подушку из его рук. К несчастью, к этому моменту спать ей уже не хотелось; она подозревала, что в этом и заключался его коварный план с самого начала.

— Ты ужасен, — заявила она и показала ему язык, так как он только усмехнулся в ответ на её замечание. А потом — просто чтобы доказать, что ей _не слабо_ – перекинула через него ноги и спрыгнула с кровати, оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках какой-нибудь одежды. И постаралась не краснеть, слыша его смех у себя за спиной.

В конце концов, она была абсолютно голой. Но вместо того, чтобы запаниковать, как ей того _в самом деле_ хотелось, она гордо вздёрнула подбородок и украдкой огляделась в поисках платья или хотя бы своего нижнего белья, а может быть даже одной из его рубашек — она не была привередливой.

— Не это ищешь?

Когда она обернулась, он стоял по другую сторону кровати — на нём были просторные штаны, а в руке он держал её нижнее бельё — и выглядел довольным до отвращения. На миг Катара замерла, мысли лихорадочно заметались в её голове, но тут же взяла себя в руки. Она была привлекательной девятнадцатилетней женщиной, а Зуко уже успел продемонстрировать, что очень даже подвержен её обаянию. К тому же сейчас она была полностью обнажена. Возможно, у него было её нижнее бельё, но у неё на руках были _все_ козыри.

Она томно ухватилась за столбик кровати, медленно повернулась вокруг него, ненавязчиво провела рукой по простыням и такой соблазнительной походкой, на какую только была способна, приблизилась к Зуко. Было видно, что он не ожидал от неё такого — Катара решила, что это добрый знак. Она скользнула рукой вниз по его груди и принялась игриво теребить завязки его штанов, другую руку она запустила ему в волосы и вовлекла в неторопливый, жадный поцелуй. Она поняла, что победила, когда его губы без промедления раскрылись ей навстречу. Он выронил её нижнее бельё, чтобы провести руками по её телу — и только огромная сила воли позволила ей отстраниться и отступить, подхватив оброненную деталь одежды.

Если бы не гордость, она бы рухнула вместе с ним обратно на кровать, потому что — _о_ , что он мог творить своими руками. Вместо этого она оставила Зуко стоять, глядя ей в след, танцующей походкой продефилировала к тайному ходу и закрыла его за собой.

* * *

 _as empty as that beating drum  
but the sound has just begun_

она пуста, как этот барабан,  
но звук только зарождается

* * *

Некоторое время Катара просто стояла за закрывшейся потайной дверью, глубоко дыша и пытаясь унять бешеный стук собственного сердца. Медленно она натянула на себя с трудом отвоёванное — в буквальном смысле слова — нижнее бельё и задумалась, что ей следует теперь делать. Нужно будет рассказать Аангу — возможно, не всё, но, по крайней мере, им нужно будет расстаться, ведь как бы там ни было, а она не планировала в ближайшее время покидать Страну Огня. И нужно будет не забыть провернуть ту маленькую хитрость, доступную магам воды, которой обучила её Югода (ей было тогда безумно стыдно) в её последний приезд на Северный Полюс, чтобы обезопасить себя от нежелательной беременности, и…

О, духи, она ведь действительно _переспала_ с Зуко. Осознание этого факта, которое она гнала от себя до сих пор, обрушилось на неё, будто удар под дых. Нет, она не жалела о том, что случилось, но хотела бы, чтобы ситуация выглядела немного иначе. Чтобы это не значило, что она разобьёт сердце Аангу. И, возможно, чтобы перед этим у них с Зуко было бы ужасно старомодное романтическое свидание с цветами и свечами.

Она не желала задумываться о том, что это значит. Она давно уже переросла ложь о том, что якобы влюблена в Аанга, но что если все те люди были правы и она действительно предназначена Аватару судьбой? Что тогда? Будет ли это значить, что она должна безропотно оставить Зуко и быть рядом с Аангом до конца своих дней, делая вид, что она счастлива, растить его детей и притворяться, будто он всегда был пределом её мечтаний? И какое значение произошедшее имеет для неё и Зуко? Была ли это лишь страсть или нечто большее? В чём разница между любовью и страстью? До того, как она приехала сюда, ей не доводилось ощущать столь сильно ни того, ни другого, поэтому она попросту не могла определить, что из них что.

Катара смутно помнила, что ей случалось испытывать страсть, когда она была с Джетом, помнила то всепоглощающее желание _прикоснуться_ и ощутить чужое прикосновение, но это было так давно, и эти воспоминания настолько смазались под грузом всего случившегося после, что она не могла быть уверена. Аанг никогда не заставлял её кровь кипеть так, как заставлял Зуко, и она понимала, что она действительно, действительно _хотела_ Зуко в том самом смысле — и продолжала хотеть — но значило ли это, что она была в него влюблена?

А если нет, то что — значило? Где пролегала черта между этими чувствами?

Она попыталась представить себе мир, в котором бы не смогла остаться в Стране Огня, в котором сделала бы вид, что ничего не случилось, и просто вернулась бы к Аангу и продолжила играть ту богоподобную Катару, которую он в ней видел, — и от одной этой мысли её затошнило. Она хотела остаться в Стране Огня — не только потому, что это значило быть рядом с Зуко, но потому, что здесь она чувствовала: она действительно делает что-то _полезное_ , имеет право голоса в мировой политике и в самом деле может что-то изменить, — тогда как с Аангом она ощущала себя просто красивой безделушкой, взятой за компанию. Ей нравилось при дворе, нравился сам дворец и удобное кресло в кабинете Зуко, и ей нравилось помогать ему с делами, восстаниями и совещаниями.

Как ни странно, но она начала чувствовать себя в Стране Огня как дома. Она не хотела уезжать отсюда, и уж точно она не хотела оставлять Зуко. Но значило ли это, что она была в него влюблена? Она провела рукой по волосам и тяжело вздохнула. Всё было слишком запутано, смущало, сбивало с толку, — ей оставалось лишь гадать, почему в сердечных делах всё никогда не бывало просто.

Это было нечестно.

Наконец, она дошла до конца потайного коридора и открыла проход. И почувствовала, как внутри всё оборвалось: в дверях, позволяя любому, кто пройдёт мимо, заглянуть в комнату, стоял слуга.

— О… — его глаза широко распахнулись, а она ошарашено замерла, не в силах выдать хоть что-то в ответ. — Леди Катара, — он откашлялся, и она попыталась оценить ситуацию.

Он мог не знать наверняка, но не составляло труда догадаться, где именно она была. Спешите видеть: растрёпанная девушка в одном нижнем белье возвращается на рассвете по тайному ходу, расположенному в покоях жены Хозяина Огня.

— Э… — протянула она тупо.

Но прежде чем Катара смогла что-нибудь сказать или, возможно, как-то помешать слухам расползтись по всему дворцу, слуга переломился в поясном поклоне и буквально стрелой вылетел из комнаты.

Не прошло и двух часов, как _все_ всё знали.

* * *

 _there's a drumming noise inside my head  
and it starts when you're around_

в моей голове звучит бой барабана,  
он начинает раздаваться, когда ты рядом

* * *

— Что теперь делать? — простонала она, пряча лицо в ладонях. В противоположном конце кабинета Зуко откинулся назад и уставился в потолок.

— Не знаю, — отозвался он безнадёжно. — Ты можешь остаться.

— Думаешь, это хорошая идея? — Катара подняла на него взгляд. Зуко не сдвинулся с места.

— Возможно… Не знаю. Народ тебя любит, у тебя отлично получается помогать мне с делами и, ну… — он оборвал себя, смущённо потёр шею и наконец встретился с ней взглядом. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты уезжала, — тихо признался он.

Возможно, это была не любовь. Катара не могла сказать наверняка (в конце концов, любовь — сложное чувство), но сейчас ей было довольно и того, что она была не одна. Она чувствовала себя ужасно от того, что разбила сердце лучшего друга, ощущала себя гулящей девкой, но, по крайней мере, Зуко был на её стороне: был с ней здесь, признавал, что хочет, чтобы она осталась. Следовало ли считать это любовью или лишь чередой неверных решений, приведших к попаданию в переплёт, но в данный момент она не просила о большем.

— Я не хочу уезжать, — прошептала она, и Зуко понимающе кивнул.

* * *

 _i swear that you could hear it  
it makes such an almighty sound_

готова поклясться, ты мог бы его услышать,  
ведь этот звук настолько силён


End file.
